


Caught In The Storm

by HoddieMaine



Series: Natural Disasters [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Natural disasters au, Storm Chaser AU, desert hobo keith, elemental powers, storm child lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/pseuds/HoddieMaine
Summary: He used to hear stories in the Garrison before his exile, tall tales from fellow vagabonds and drifters. The desert holds a sort of magic. Keith thinks he can feel it. Like the sun baked earth that cracks in shattered glass formations will lead him to something important.





	1. Natural Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters of this are going to be Natural Disaster and Storm Child, so if you've already read those, skip to chapter 3. I just realized that they all belonged to one big story.

The desert is wide. It's inescapable. Endless, like time is looping back on itself with every step in the dust, the distant mesas seeming to never loom any closer.

Keith has walked that timeless path. He's spent days in the sand and sweat before seeing another person. Sometimes the vultures fly too close for comfort. Pale skin burned pink in the ruthless rays before stumbling across craggy caves and sanctuary from the sun.

He's built a shack out here in the wild. Well, he found a shack or what was left of one and over the many months he's built and rebuilt the damn thing. He's restless and hopeless and the dry, harsh, unyielding nature of the desert is too well deserved, he thinks.

He scavenges, he barters when he can, he hunts, steals what he must to survive. It's always the water. The storms come in torrential displays of force and might. They come racing in like the wild mustangs he's seen before, only to leave just as quickly. Never enough to catch and store for long.

He used to hear stories in the Garrison before his exile, tall tales from fellow vagabonds and drifters. The desert holds a sort of magic. Keith thinks he can feel it. Like the sun baked earth that cracks in shattered glass formations will lead him to something important.

The stars shine so brightly here in the endlessness. The scorpion crawling past the cactus, mirrored in the sky. And Keith knows. He knows. Something is calling to him.

Days of crackling electricity in the air like a thunderstorm is coming to a head. He watches the clear blue sky, no hints of rain. There's never enough rain. But he can feel it, so he leaves his shack in search for something probably in his own head. He's spent too much time alone. When's the last time he's even spoken to anyone?

Step after step after step. The large rock formations dance in the waves of heat radiating from the ground. Pools of false water shine unfairly all around him. Still he marches.

The sun is quickly lowering and taking the temperature with it. Keith finds himself finally at the mouth of a small cavern. He sets to building a small fire with the supplies he's carried with him. He’ll sleep, and tomorrow he'll start again.

. . .

The fire has long since gone out. The cave is damp, lit with the cold light of morning and Keith shivers. The sun is not yet peaked over the earth but the smallest of light is creeping into the sky.

A blue, glowing and emanating warmth, begins to sweep around him in his little gap in the earth. Brilliant marks and carvings and pictures light around him.

“Holy shit.”

His throat is as dry as the desert around him. But he isn't scared. He feels like he should be there. He walks further into the cave, the rough walls curving and bending and snaking down into the earth. He gently brushes his fingertips across the carvings.

Except now he hears a voice. It sounds angry? No, that's not quite right. Grumpy. It sounds grumpy. It seems to grow louder, feels like it surrounds him. Keith isn't scared but he knows when to get the hell out of dodge. Something's coming and he is not prepared to take it on, his knife and pack are both still at the opening of the cave.

The cave starts to rumble, and he runs.

He doesn't stop when he reaches his camp. He grabs his stuff and he runs.

Gasping. Throat on fire. Legs screaming and chest heaving. Keith collapses in the sliver of shade behind a cactus. He catches his breath and spits the sand from his mouth. He digs in his bag for his canteen. He comes up empty handed.

“Fuck!” He must of left it in the cave. He flops back into the dirt and closes his eyes, considering letting the birds come pick him clean now, not likely to last much longer anyway.

“Are the only words you know curse words?” The strange voice hits his ears about the same time a drop of water hits his cheek followed by another on his forehead and another and another, until he's soaked in rainfall.

Keith grapples with the ground and his tired limbs to get up. The sand turning to mud beneath his fingers as the cracked ground drinks it up. A tall and lean man nearly the color of the earth at his feet with eyes the clear blue of the sky stares down at him with a look of contempt. Keith's eyes widen in either terror or awe.

The young man that looks to be about his age, stands barefoot in the mud, his dark brown pants soaked and clinging to his narrow waist with gold bands around his toned arms, several blue tattoos curling their way across his broad chest. They reminded Keith of the markings in the cave.

No more than a foot above the stranger’s short brown hair hangs a dark cloud heavy with rain. It storms around him, the cloud sparking with lightning as fat drops of rain crash upon him and now Keith.

“Hellooo…” this walking heat stroke hallucination calls to him.

Keith blinks up into the cloud. If he's dying, he might as well drink it up. He sighs as the rain covers him, a reprieve from the sun. But just as soon as he's settled into this fantastic deathbed vision, the rain disappears.

He opens his eyes to see the man, accompanied by his storm cloud, walking back towards the caves, muttering about stupid people waking him up for no reason. Keith scrambles to his feet. Against his better judgement probably, he approaches the stranger who seems to have plopped down on a large rock.

“No,” Keith says.

The young man looks at him as if he is the strangest part of this interaction.

“What?”

“No,” Keith repeats. “I don't only know curse words.”

The stranger laughs. It sounds like distant thunder.

“You're weird.” He looks one more time at Keith before laying back on the rock, his feet still planted in the mud, legs bent in an easy angle. The rain never ceases to fall. Keith has never seen so much rain in the desert.

“I must be dead… or dying…” Keith looks around and back at the storm cloud.

“You don't look dead.”

Keith puts his hand out under the downpour. Turns it over, catches the drops in his palm, rubs his fingers together with it. When did he get close enough to do that?

“Hey! I didn't say you could do that…”

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Keith snatched his wet hand back.

“Who are you, and why were you in my cave?”

“Keith. I needed shelter. What’s with the rain?”

The stranger eyed him from his rock, hands pillowing his head as he lounged.

“I like the rain,” he said simply, a minuscule shrug lifting his shoulders. He closed his eyes and for all Keith could tell, was settled for a nap.

“I've lost my mind. I've cracked. I-” Keith started to pace. How long has it been since he last saw someone? Did he wear himself down? Did he eat something bad?

Suddenly the rain was beating into his shoulders like the spray of a shower. Comforting. Soothing.

“I mean, you are wandering around the desert and hiding in caves, so yeah, probably.”

Keith stared blankly at him.

“I was talking about you. I'm dying of dehydration and my brain has made up this weird-” Keith gestured vaguely in his direction. “...thing.”

“Hey, I'm not weird! You're weird! What kind of haircut is that anyway?” He pouted and retreated back to his rock. Keith followed, staying within the shadow of the cloud.

He watched the rain water pool in every dip of his skin, the downward turn of his mouth and his eyes squeezed just a little too tight. He was accepting his inevitable demise, but he couldn't help the mounting curiosity surrounding his hallucination.

“So… what, you… you just make it rain on you all the time? Isn't that uncomfortable? You don't get sick or cold?”

The stranger blanched. His eyes opened and he stared up into the thunderhead. How could he keep them open like that with water pelting him?

“I am the storm child,” he said just above a whisper.

“... ok, what does that mean?...”

“It means,” he sighed in exasperation, sitting abruptly. “That I sleep in my cave until some asshole comes and wakes me up without so much as a decent conversation or like, offering, or whatever.”

“Offering? Why would I bring you an offering?”

“The people that used to live out here did.” He surveyed the dry landscape with a sullen wistfulness. When Keith didn't say anything, he looked at him and tsked. Actually tsked. “I'd come out a few times a year and let loose, wandering the valley and the wide spaces, people loved me, and they'd leave me gifts… that was ages ago though… now it seems like I only get noticed if I have a melt down…”

“So… you… live out here?”

“Holy crow are you even listening to me?! Yes, I live out here! Yes, I make it rain! No, this rain cloud just does whatever it wants! Any more stupid questions?”

“.... what's your name?”

Blue eyes widened in his direction before the storm child or whatever burst into a fit of laughter, thunder rolling above him.

“Sometimes I forget how much I like humans.” He seemed to think for a moment. “I don't know what I'm called any more, it's been decades since I've spoken with a human and even longer since I've spoken to the others. I don't know, you can call me whatever you want, I guess.”

Keith frowned.

“Ok… so you're, what, supposed to be like a god, or… wait, what others?”

“I don't want to talk about it. I thought you were going to give me a name, something cool, hip, what's a good name?”

“Um… I don't know… I've never really… named something before? Like I had a turtle when I was little, but I just called him turtle.”

“I… I don't know what to say to that…”

“Whatever, Lance Storm…” Keith smirked at his own joke. One of his former foster parents had been really into wrestling and he remembered watching several matches. He only remembered the name because of his rivalry with Stone Cold Steve Austin, the only wrestler Keith ever cared about.

“Hmmm. Lance Storm… Lance…. yeah, that'll work.”

“Wait, what, no that's not what-”

“Lance and Keith-”

“Lance is boring…”

“Boring? Ha. You think I'm boring?” His blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Keith was suddenly enveloped in long tan arms and the downpour that accompanied it. “It's about time for a storm anyway.”

Keith had no time to pull out of the embrace before he and… Lance, I guess… were careening across the open landscape. Lance’s personal cloud had grown and roiled above spilling heavy drops wherever they went. He knew it wasn't a nice, refreshing rain, storms in the desert were never soft, his shack had been torn apart by more than one. Keith looked into Lance’s eyes but the Blue had been replaced with the oncoming storm, flashing with every crack of lightning above. He should have been scared. Instead he felt shock and awe and something fluttering in his gut.

Shit.

Lance laughed as they moved, coming to a stop halfway between his cave and Keith's shack. Keith couldn't stop staring at him.

I think I'm falling for a natural disaster.


	2. Storm Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain was heavy. It was always heavy. A burden weighing on him, pulling him further and further down. He prayed for the sun to a god that did not exist.

The rain was heavy. It was always heavy. A burden weighing on him, pulling him further and further down. He prayed for the sun to a god that did not exist.

Names come and go, all of them fitting and wrong to a degree, in one way or another. Ages had passed and with them customs and people and landscapes that he never thought he'd miss until they were gone. Now, he mopes in a cave, sleeping away the decades only to rise when he's needed.

He doesn't think he was ever meant for solitude. Doesn't really suit him. But, sometimes a little self reflection is needed. A little penance.

He reaches up and touches the cloud above him. Rain water running down his long arms in rivulets, pooling around his throat and clavicle. He hates the damn thing, wishes it would go away. Prays for the sun.

The humidity clings to the cave walls. He figures it's early morning. He smells smoke wafting around the rough stone walls. There's not a lot of vegetation near the cave, so it can't be a plant caught fire in the heat.

A moment later and he hears footsteps. Someone is in his cave. It's either one of the others or it's some hiker lost their way. Regardless, he rolls out the red carpet. He places a hand to the nearest wall and bright blue massages in a language long forgotten scrawls across the cave and towards the exit.

“Never get any peace and quiet,” he grumps, rising from his makeshift bed and walking to greet the intruder.

. . .

Wild and reckless, like the first rain of summer. Every cell in his body alight with the electricity of excitement. His heart louder than thunder.

No name had ever sounded as right as Lance.

He was so lonely, so tired, and yet here was this strange human that managed to make him feel a little less cold. Keith was funny, he must be brave to casually mock a storm, he was cute.

Oh no, he's cute.

Lance had booked it back to his cave in record time. He didn't know what to think. What to feel.

Conflicted didn't begin to describe it. He felt lighter than he had in awhile. But the emptiness and the pain roiled just under the surface. Lightning flashed just above him.

“Oh, shut up,” he muttered.

He couldn't navigate his feelings on a good day. Well, he could, he'd just rather not. It was so much easier to be numb, let the downpour wash over him and pretend like it washed away his pain. Pretend like he was better off alone. Better off not bothering anyone, raining on their parade.

He grimaced at his own play on words.

Nobody deserved to have to put up with it. With him. He had retreated to this cave for a reason. But, Keith made him want to rethink things. Made him want desperately to not be him, to be anyone else so that maybe he could be friends with the weird desert hobo kid.

He paced around his cave. Lance, the storm child, the torrential power of the desert rain, was a walking disaster.


	3. A Storm Is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels shimmery and hazy like the mirages outside his front door. Maybe it had been a near death fever dream his overcooked brain supplied as he made his way through the desert… but then how would you explain how every inch of him had been soaking wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the new stuff begins, sorry I had no idea this would have any readers let alone be the most commented on fic I've ever written, so I didn't really have a plan for if I decided to continue it. I hope I don't turn anyone off of reading by not having my shit together lol

It feels shimmery and hazy like the mirages outside his front door. Maybe it had been a near death fever dream his overcooked brain supplied as he made his way through the desert… but then how would you explain how every inch of him had been soaking wet.

The desert holds a sort of magic, he had only thought days ago. But now he knows. It's tangible. He has been fully encompassed by the power of a raging storm and then made that storm laugh.

The thunderheads in the sky retreated along with their maker back to his cave, leaving Keith to wander back to his shack in a daze.

The oppressive heat hung heavy in Keith’s shack. The sun was on its way to setting, but the day still held onto the heat. Keith stretched, trying impossibly hard to not let any two body parts touch as he lounged in the shade of his fixer upper. He had convinced himself the breeze that hadn't made it through the windows would be more abundant out here. He was wrong.

Sand clung to his sweat slicked limbs. The sun couldn't set fast enough. Something hit his shoe, likely a small bug flying aimlessly. Another hit the rolled up leg of his pants. It took a couple moments to register that they were raindrops but by the time the realization had hit him, so had the torrential downpour.

In moments Keith was soaked, tripping over himself to try and get into his shack. He stood and turned and ran full tilt into something solid.

“Hey, I thought that was you.”

Keith caught himself on a smiling and excited storm child.

“Lance, what the hell?!”

“Sorry, I saw you from the ridge and I thought I'd come say hi.”

“And you thought the best way to do that would be to drown me?”

“You're not drowning, you're fine,” Lance groused, though in the golden light of the setting sun, Keith though he saw a flash of color in his cheeks. “Besides, it's almost done.”

Keith looked up at the sky and sure enough the dark gray began to thin and scatter, the sheets subsiding to drizzle and then only the errant droplet escaping. The ever present cloud above Lance continued to storm.

“So what were you doing? Sleeping? Maybe now you know what it's like when some jerk comes and ruins your sleep for no good reason.” Lance looked smug.

“So, you're saying you're a jerk?” Keith teased. “I agree.”

Lance’s mouth dropped open, his brows knit together, an insult hanging on the tip of his tongue before Keith started laughing. There was that trick of the light again on Lance’s features as he snapped his mouth shut.

“What happened the other day, you vanished so quick, I was starting to think you were a dream.”

“Oh, believe me, I'm the man of everyone's dreams.” Lance pointed two finger guns in his direction and winked.

Keith’s face went blank and he turned towards his front door and started walking. Five minutes with Lance and he needed to lie down.

“Wait! Wait, I was just messing around.” Keith was mostly joking, but Lance sounded legitimately worried that he’d made Keith mad.

“Your jokes are terrible.”

“Hey, it's not my fault, I haven't talked to anyone in forever, I'm rusty…”

“So… why did you book it the other day?” Keith really was curious.

“I had to recharge. Those big heavy storms take a lot out of me. I needed to sleep it off.”

“But you're ok after this one?”

“Yeah, it wasn't as far spread as ours from the other day.”

Ours.

As if Keith had shared it with him.

As if he had done anything but cling to the man in front of him and pretend like he wasn't literally being swept off his feet.

“Oh… won't you mess things up just by making it rain randomly when you feel like it? I mean, this is the desert, won't that, I don't know, kill the cacti?”

“Nah, its that time of year anyway, so I'm not storming more than usual, but if I did, Shiro would just come and lecture me.” 

“Shiro?”

Lance looked like he nearly choked on his tongue, eyes the size of saucers, a series of emotions playing on his face.

“Shit… um, yeah, Shiro…” Lance began to fidget and not meet Keith’s eyes. “He's, like, the head of the family. He keeps me and the others in check. Or tries to. Look, can we not talk about it?” Lance looked beyond uncomfortable.

“Uh, sure…” Keith knew when to drop something even though he was burning with questions.

“Cool. So why do you live in an abandoned building in the middle of the desert?” Lance lightly kicked at the base of the shack.

“It's not abandoned, I'm living in it.”

Lance rolled his eyes and started to walk around the building. He turned, walking backwards to continue talking to Keith. “It looks like it's falling apart. Is it just you? Don't you miss people?”

“No. Do you miss people?”

Lance frowned and turned back forward. Keith paced behind him, avoiding the trail of mud left in his wake.

“Yeah, I miss people.”

They walked in silence for a little bit. A lizard darted between nearby bushes. The dusty blue of the night sky was setting in, chasing away the bits of pink and orange.

“I don't really have family,” Keith said slowly, calculated. “And, I don't really get along with too many people. I like it here, it's quiet.” 

“Family, is great, but they can be… complicated.”

Chills from the night air began to creep up his limbs. He was suddenly aware of just how wet he still was, his shirt clinging to him. Keith pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the rocking chair. He needed to get out of these wet clothes or he would end up sick.

Lightning flashed suddenly and Keith looked up to see an embarrassed Lance looking his way, hand swatting uselessly at his rain cloud.

“Uh, I gotta go,” he squeaked. “See you tomorrow!”

Keith didn't have time to respond before Lance practically disappeared leaving nothing more than the smell of rain in the air and the squish of mud under his boots. 

Keith shed the rest of his wet, mud caked clothes on his porch, laying them out to dry overnight. He thought he could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. 

. . . 

Keith didn't sleep in very often. Usually up with the sun, but maybe he was coming down with something after being drenched to the bone one too many times. The fan he'd rigged up did little to cool him down. He lay face down, a tangle of sheets around his ankles, clinging desperate and irritated to the last vestiges of sleep. The temperature seemed to drop minutely, the pitter patter of rain against his window mixing with the sound of the fan to create a lullaby of white noise and Keith managed to drift off once again.

BANG BANG BANG

Keith shot out of bed like he'd been electrocuted. His heart raced as he grabbed his knife and tried not to trip over his bedding. BANG BANG BANG. Keith whirled towards his window to see Lance knocking against it hard, a look of terror on his face. He still managed to wave.

“Hey, Keith,” came Lance’s muffled voice from the other side of the glass.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Keith huffed, catching his breath and calming his nerves. “Lance what the hell? What do you want?”

“Can I hide out in here?”

“In here?!” Keith looked at him like he'd lost his head, waiting for the punchline that didn't seem to be coming. “No, Lance, you can't come in here and hide… I shouldn't even have to tell you that! You'll flood the place!”

Lance looked shifty, glancing over his shoulder. What did gods have to fear?

“What's wrong?”

“My family found me.”


	4. The Mirage

Dreams don't often plague Keith. Far too fitful a sleeper. But on such nights when his body finally succumbs to the much needed rest, the same recurring images bounce around his subconscious.

Rolling sandy dunes stretch all around him. Not even the humble mountain range in sight. The sun mercilessly beats down on him, unable to escape the oppressive heat even in his nightscape. His thirst is unquenchable, his mouth like sandpaper.

He can feel himself crawling, hoping, praying for salvation. He will surely perish here.

Emerging from the rippling mirages are trees. He can smell fresh water. He can almost feel the relief of the shade across his blistering skin from here. He knows he needs to be there, but he can't help but doubt its existence. Surely it's the last hope of a dying man.

He crawls and crawls, pulling himself along. He goes for so long but the sun is still high in the sky, never faltering in its abuse. The breathtaking sight is within his grasp.

But he is unable to inch past the furthest outcropping of palms. His fingers clench uselessly in front of his face. He's so close. He feels himself stop breathing. The taste of sand on his lips will be the last thing he contemplates. His rapid heartbeat finally stops. He dies just barely out of reach. 

Keith wrenches awake, gasping for air. Mouth dry as the desert around him. Limbs heavy. He practically trips over himself to get the canteen of water across the room. 

He drains it of every last drop.

. . .

Keith doesn't remember too much of his earliest years. He remembers the orphanage and revolving door of foster homes. He remembers never having a family. Never belonging to anyone or anywhere.

He'd overheard the staff speaking in low rumbles about the feral desert child found wandering the outskirts of town with seemingly no memory, although if he'd had any, they wouldn't know since he didn't even speak until nearly a year after being found.

He remembers the loneliness.

But he doesn't remember a home before that. He worries that maybe that's for the best. Maybe those are memories he'd rather not have.

All he knows is that he seemingly came from the wild here and he's always felt a certain pull back towards the dunes. A compulsion. Despite his ominous dreams. He wonders if he'll really die out here. He wonders if that would be so bad.

He should be mad when Lance unceremoniously jolts him out of slumber, but he can only find it in him to be thankful for be woken before his last moments of life within his dream. It's relief he feels when he looks into those stormy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we pick back up with the main storyline next chapter, which I already have completed, just doing some final editing so don't yell at me for stringing you along just yet, I'll post it tomorrow lol
> 
> To everyone commenting and leaving kudos, etc I just want you to know that you are the only reason this au is still going and I'm so thankful because writing this has been such a stress relief and has pulled me out of more than a few funks. So thank you thank you thank you.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr  
> Voltron blog: joinmeinthishell  
> Main blog: hoddiemaine


	5. The Wind and Sky

Pulling on his boots as he stepped out his front door in nothing but boxers and a hastily thrown on t shirt, Keith barely avoided walking straight into Lance’s curtain of rain. Lance just stared back him, eyes huge, waiting for Keith's answer to his problems. He made a shooing motion with his hand until Lance had backed up enough for him to walk out his door without getting drenched.

“Your family found you…”

Lance gulped, nodding his head as his eyes flitted side to side and occasionally up.

“And that's bad.”

“Considering I've been avoiding them for like twenty years, yes.”

“It's not like you're easy to miss,” Keith glanced up at the ever present thunderhead, “but how did they find you if you've been hiding that long?”

Lance sighed heavily. “Honestly, I think they've known, they just know I needed space, but now I think they've decided I've had enough alone time and are coming for me.”

Keith felt a strong gust of wind blow bodily into them causing some of Lance’s rain to spray onto him.

“Quiznack,” Lance breathed, shoulders hunching.

“Blue,” a husky voice commanded from behind Keith. “What are you doing?”

Keith whirled around to see a tall, muscular man dressed in dark pants similar to Lance’s, silver snaking around an entire arm. Keith wasn't sure if the arm itself was metal but it seemed to reflect the sky regardless. He had dark hair with a shock of cloud white hair in the front.

“Heeey, Shirooo,” Lance awkwardly replied.

Shiro. The head of the family. Keith's interest spiked further. The man had such a commanding presence, but he felt familiar to Keith somehow, perhaps in the way he moved. Like a military man. Like the people he left behind at the Garrison. Shiro pinched the bridge of his scarred nose and huffed.

“Blue, I know you want to be left alone, but I can't let you keep storming like this.”

“Blue?” Keith mentally kicked himself. Here he was between two beings of unknowable power, discussing issues beyond him and he was interrupting what was probably a very emotional conversation to ask a stupid question.

“Yeah, Shiro, I go by Lance now.”

Shiro's brow knit together, seeming to notice Keith for the first time and looking with confusion and concern between the two of them. A breeze seemed to shift Keith's hair and loose clothing.

“Ok… Lance… you know why I'm here right?” His focus was back on the storm child.

“Yeah…” Lance looked positively sick.

Shiro seemed to soften and approached the younger man. As Shiro lifted his hand and placed it on Lance’s shoulder, the rain cloud above his head seemed to roll upon an unseen wind back a couple feet behind its owner. Keith felt something tighten in his chest. Must be shock, he didn't think Lance and the storm could be separated.

“You should come back. The others miss you. I miss you. It's not the same without you, kid.”

Lance looked anywhere but at Shiro or Keith.

“Yeah…” Lance breathed out in a sigh.

Shiro patted his shoulder and smiled as he turned towards Keith. The thunderhead picked right back up raining on Lance. His eyes stared unseeing at the ground.

“Hi, I'm Shiro.” Keith found a large hand thrust in his direction. He shook it on instinct, struggling to gather any semblance of a thought.

“Uh, Keith.”

Shiro stepped back, looking between Lance and Keith again.

“Um… Keith, this is Shiro… the wind and sky… he's, uh, the head of the family.” Lance swallowed audibly, looking out towards the distant mountains.

“Ok.” Shiro’s smile turned to a frown at the lackluster statement.

“Have we met?”

Lance finally snapped back to attention.

“How would you have met? You come down and bug humans often? Besides, he barely believed I was real at first, so I knew he'd never met you guys. I know I'm impressive, but I'm not that impressive.”

“What are you talking about, Lance, you're a literal storm. I've never felt something so powerful as the force of nature you became when we first met.” 

Judging by the look on his face, Lance was just as shocked as Keith was at his words.

“Oh uh-”

“That's exactly why I'm here, uh, Lance… the storm from a few nights ago was excessive. It's been quite some time, so by the time I got over my surprise, it had already ended, but you've already stormed more at this stage in the season than is typical and I need you to reign it in.”

“Sorry, Shiro…”

Shiro sighed, some of the tension bleeding from him.

“You should talk to the others. They ask about you.”

Lance nodded his head, avoiding eye contact. A strong gust of wind swirled up so suddenly that Keith had to close his eyes against the sand kicked up. When he opened his eyes, Shiro was gone.

. . . 

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Keith had never gone this long while in Lance’s presence without said storm child saying a word. He sat just inside his open door, Lance draped across his porch, failing to keep the occasional drizzle from crossing the threshold. Keith didn't dare break the silence to chastise him for fear of breaking Lance himself.

He was absentmindedly cleaning his knife, stealing glances at the sullen man on his porch. He thought about joining Lance on the porch, but he felt too exposed outside. Would Shiro be watching from wherever he was?

“So,” Lance started, clearing his throat. “What kind of music do people listen to these days? I kind of dropped off the face of the earth for a few decades, or almost a few? Not sure. Are TLC still big? I always liked them, do they still make music?”

Lance tilted his head back to see Keith from where he was laying. Keith couldn't help but gape a little bit. With the way Lance spoke and looked, it was easy to forget just how old he was. Keith's throat tightened.

“Uh. Actually, no…. one of the members actually died like fifteen years ago.”

“Oh…”

Lance let his head fall back into place. Keith was an idiot. He should say something. Anything. Come on, Keith.

“But they're still well known! I think the kids still use their music in vines and stuff.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Oh.” Oh my god, Keith, please. “Uh, it's like these really short videos that people post on this social networking- uh this website… and people watch them…???”

Lance rolled onto his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms.

“Oh, cool.”

“Yeah, it's like youtu- uh, this other site, nevermind. It's been a really long time since you've talked to someone like me, huh?”

“You have no idea…” Lance’s eyes glazed for a moment before refocusing on Keith. “I used to visit people pretty frequently, before- well, years ago…”

“Why did you stop?”

Lance may have been physically resting on his porch, but he was miles away from Keith, maybe somewhere in the stratosphere. Maybe twenty some odd years in the past.

“Doesn't matter.” Lance spun into a sitting position, some of the spark coming back to his eyes. “Catch me up. Music. Movies. TV. Does everyone dress as impractical as you?”

“What's impractical about my clothing,” Keith shot back, a scowl pulling at his features.

“Dude, you live in the desert and wear all black, full length pants, and I've definitely seen you in a red leather jacket before. No wonder you were practically dying of heat stroke when I found you.”

Keith scoffed. He stood and moved further into his shack. Lance jumped up, looking for everything like he was going to follow Keith before realizing himself. Keith smirked over his shoulder, shaking his head. He rummaged for a minute or two, finding what he was looking for.

He popped the cassette tape into his junky old boom box and hit play. He had no idea where in the mixtape it would pick up, but as if the universe itself had decided, Bruce Springsteen started to reverberate through the speakers. 

_The screen door slams, Mary's dress waves. Like a vision she dances across the porch as the radio plays. Roy Orbison singing for the lonely._

Keith laughs as he walks back to where Lance is hovering near the doorway. Lance makes a face.

“This is old, Keith. I actually know this one.”

“Sorry, I only have a couple tapes out here. Sand honestly destroys most newer tech. The few cds I had were scratched to hell. Besides, I like older music.”

Keith was just outside of Lance’s shower. Lance started to step back to let Keith out, but in a brazen move that he'd only give himself time to freak out and obsess over later, Keith grabbed Lance by the hands and swung him around the porch.

It was a poor attempt at dancing made even worse by the slip slide of their feet on the wet porch, but Lance laughed after a moment, and that made the heavy rain soaked clothing worth it.

The song ended and they pulled apart, Keith still under the small downpour. He felt like they were back in the sky, riding the storm across the valley. He felt an intense warmth inside him, despite the chill sweeping his body.

They'd spent the better part of the day together, avoiding the topic of Shiro and all the questions that came with the earlier interaction. Keith didn't like talking about his past, and he would respect Lance’s wishes to drop the topic. 

Keith couldn't pinpoint the emotion displayed on Lance’s face, but didn't miss the roll of thunder above the shack. He peeked up from under the porch awning and realized it was raining all around them. 

“I, uh, gotta- I'll see you tomorrow.” Lance swallowed audibly.

“Ok.” Keith waved as Lance disappeared into the storm.

Despite the rainstorm that night, Keith still dreamed of dying alone in the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Shiro! lol also I lied I didn't do any editing sorry bout it. Is anyone even in character? No? Probably not? Haha
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr  
> Voltron blog: joinmeinthishell


	6. Head in the Clouds

He wished for the before.

When his family was whole. Together.

Once they had ruled over this land, a well oiled machine before there even was such a thing to his knowledge. As important to each other as they were to this small patch of earth. And sure, they had their arguments, their disagreements, but they were still family, they still took care of each other.

He should have taken better care of Lance.

His Blue had been like a cool relief to the desert heat. A comfort. The much needed precipitation to heal the cracked earth, if only for a moment.

This Lance, well this Lance was pain, aggression, a tumultuous sky. This Lance was difficult to watch. Destructive, to himself and their delicate eco-system.

But, Shiro’s never been great at understanding the storm child. Tasked with keeping him and the others in line, and shamefully biased to a clear sky, but he does truly love him. He loves Lance and he hates what he's let him become. Giving him space had seemed like the best idea, but perhaps it was just the easiest. He has many regrets and this is among them.

From this height, he can see the tell tale stormhead lazily winding through the mesas and rock formations, he knows Lance is pacing. He wonders idly if that's a permanent fixture now. Do the other families deal with this sort of thing? 

“What do you think we should do?” He glances across the sky.

It's still relatively early in the morning. The last of the night creatures hidden away and the lazy lizards set to basking in the sunlight as it grows warmer by the minute. He sighs, lets his eyes fall shut and his brow pinch together. 

He gives himself a couple more moments of nostalgia for the happy home they had all once shared before they lost their brother, and then he sets to shaping clouds and lifting the wings of birds and tries not to think about the current weather too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realize this is very short and not nearly enough to hold you over, but I've really latched onto every other chapter being shorter and existing adjacent to the main story line, so that's probably how this will go. The next chapter is extra long, so hopefully that makes up for it.
> 
> Come hangout on tumblr  
> Voltron blog is joinmeinthishell


	7. Dust Bowl Dance

Keith woke with the sun. It felt too quiet around here. He could feel the bags under his eyes and was thankful for once that he didn't have a mirror out here. The dreams still pulled at his thoughts, but he shook the sleeplessness from his limbs and set about getting ready for the day.

He found himself sitting in the chair on the porch, staring listlessly towards the mountain range. He'd spent a significant portion of the morning cleaning and repairing various parts of his shack as well as his motorbike, but he'd run out of things that needed done and was not so patiently waiting for Lance to show up.

He'd said see you tomorrow….

Keith growled dragging a hand down his face. Was he so arrogant that he thought he deserved the attention of the rain? Who was he but a meaningless man in the eyes of a god. Lance surely had better things to be doing than hovering outside his door. What was he thinking.

He reached through his open door, grabbing his keys before locking it behind him and heading for his bike. He needed groceries and getting out of the desert for a bit was purely a pleasant side effect and not at all his driving motivation.

. . .

Bread. Water. Fruits and veggies that would keep without refrigeration. Gas for the generator. Rice and pasta and various canned goods.

Keith loaded the haul into his saddle bags and secured the latches. The bitterness and mild hurt from the no show this morning had faded and he was enjoying the day. The weather was temperate, and the hustle and bustle of the small town streets was a welcome change. He was thinking maybe he'd treat himself to lunch at the diner or maybe a new book or two. But, the store across the street caught his eye and he couldn't help the small smile or hint of a blush as he made his way across the street.

. . .

He half expected, or more like half hoped Lance would be sitting outside his door, an apology on his tongue. But it was quiet around his shack. Nothing but lizards and bugs and desert birds. Keith started to unpack his motorbike.

The sun was high in the sky and he was pretty sure a dirt devil was making its way across the valley, spinning up and stopping in short bursts with the wind. He should probably close the windows just in case it was warning of a full fledge sand storm. 

He filled his arms with bags, attempting to only make one trip, and awkwardly waddled towards the door trying not to drop anything. He watched the devil twist and turn, they always made him think of the cartoon he'd watch as a kid that was old even then, the one with the wild animal spinning inside. 

They were nothing like the tornados he had grown up with back in Texas. They held a sort of inspiration in the way they reached out to the sky, almost as if the dust was trying to escape the earth. He could relate sometimes. He turned towards his door, wondering if the devil would still be there when he turned around.

He placed the bags against his hip and placed his hand on the knob. Shit, he had locked it earlier. Keith placed the groceries on the porch and searched his pockets only to realize he'd left his keys on top of his saddle bags.

As he turned back towards his bike, he could see how much distance the dirt devil had covered. It was practically on his land now.

“Shit.”

Keith jogged towards his motor bike. He'd never seen one last like this, usually there in a moment and gone before they could ever really make much of a to do. He skidded to a halt and grabbed for the keys. Sprinting towards him was the very idiot he had waited for all morning. He'd be agitated by the terrible timing, but Lance’s expression was equal parts determination and worry and it scared him.

“Get inside, Keith,” he called out.

Lightning crackled around him as he ran full tilt in his direction. Keith managed to get his ass in gear at that, but as he struggled to get the door unlocked, he realized that Lance and the devil were equal but opposite distance from the shack and at this rate, the two forces of nature would be colliding right on his doorstep.

He stumbled over himself trying to get the groceries and everything in the door, but managed to secure the door at the last second, racing to the closest window. He held his breath, he wasn't sure what he was expecting.

He wasn't expecting this.

Lance stopped abruptly ten feet or so from the mini twister looking grumpy. Keith sucked in the breath he'd been holding when the dust stopped turning and settled just as abruptly as Lance. 

As the air cleared, he could see a heavy set guy, darker, taller and more muscular than Lance, but wearing the same style pants as both Lance and Shiro wore, but in a pleasant yellow that seemed to blend well with the sand around him. Keith realized he must be another of Lance’s family. Hardened clay clung to his hands and feet like boots and gloves, Keith mused. 

He had been the dirt devil…

Shiro had been reasonable and mild mannered, but Keith considered maybe not everyone in the family was as cool and collected, Lance had an upsetting past that he didn't speak about for a reason. He couldn't just sit in here and watch Lance be hurt. He didn't stand a chance against a force of nature, but he couldn't just sit there. 

He pulled the door open and stopped on the porch. Neither looked his way, eyes locked tight on each other. Now that Keith was just a little closer, he could see the remorse etched into this stranger’s face. In fact he looked ready to cry.

“What are you doing here?”

“I-” the new comer started, he stepped closer to Lance. Lance tensed, stood straight and rigid as a mountain.

In the space of a breath the stranger closed the gap and wrapped Lance in strong arms, his toes scrabbling to find purchase on the ground. Keith grabbed his knife, ready to jump into the fray, no matter how useless his help would probably be. Until he realized the stranger was crying. He almost missed it due to the rain pelting down on them.

“Hunk, buddy, you're killing me here,” Lance croaked from within the embrace. He gently placed Lance back on the ground and stepped out of the rain, Lance smiled softly at him, a trace of guilt in his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, it's just Shiro said-”

“Ugh! Of course he did-”

“Come on, Blue-”

“Lance.”

“Sorry, I forgot Shiro told us-”

“Us?! Oh no.”

As if on cue, Lance and this Hunk guy turned towards the open desert as a small green thing made its way through the mirages. As it closed in on them, Keith could see that it was a particularly short person dressed in a green tunic and pants of the same style as the two beings in front of them. He was reminded of an old anime movie from his childhood as he noticed that with each step they took, cacti and yucca and a variety of greenery burst forth from their footstep only to shrivel and die in their wake.

“Sup, loser?”

“Pidge,” Lance acknowledged with a curt nod. “Shiro send you and Hunk to gang up on me?”

“Basically.” They crossed their arms and smirked up at Lance.

Hunk looked nervously between them, but Pidge looked directly at Keith still standing awkwardly on his porch, knife in hand.

“This the human,” Pidge asked.

Lance looked over remembering Keith’s existence for the first time since Hunk had shown up. A kaleidoscope of emotions filtered across his face. Keith gripped the knife just a little tighter. Lance stepped towards Keith, placing himself between him and the others.

“This is Keith, yes.”

Hunk and Pidge each leaned around one of Lance’s sides. Hunk waved.

“Shiro said you were showing off for him.”

Keith missed Lance’s blush that mirrored his own.

“Oh my god, you gossipy fucks.”

Keith blanched at hearing Lance curse for the first time, but was relieved to see the easy smile breaking across his face as he turned to walk towards Keith.

“Uh, hi,” Keith offered lamely.

“Impressive,” Pidge teased causing Keith to scowl and Lance to full belly laugh. It was hard to keep the scowl on his face after that.

“Keith, this is Hunk, the Earth Child, and Pidge, Child of the Brush.” He gestured vaguely in their direction. Hunk stuck out his hand.

“You're not going to crush my hand right?” But he shook his hand anyway and when Pidge put out their hand, Keith almost pulled his back. “You're not covered in cactus needles are you?”

“Oh man, Human Keith is funny,” Hunk laughed.

“Yeah, he is,” Lance quietly agreed.

“So Shiro said you're going by Lance now?”

“Yeah, you like it, Pidgeon?”

Pidge rolled their eyes and playfully punched Lance in the arm.

“I missed you,” they whispered.

“We all missed you,” Hunk added, his voice wavering slightly.

Keith was witness to something he couldn't really wrap his mind around. He didn't think he'd ever been missed before. He'd never had a tearful family reunion. But his heart ached for these people in front of him, seeming so young but decades of hurt churned behind their eyes. 

“I missed you too.” Lance’s whispered words were nearly lost to the space around them.

“Come back,” Pidge insisted.

“You know I can't do that.” Lance stared at the ground, arms wrapped around him, little waterfalls forming at his elbows.

“Why? This is stupid! You're being selfish! We all felt the same loss that day, but then we had to lose you too?!”

“Easy, Pidge,” Hunk warned.

“No, Hunk! I've waited almost thirty years to say this! Lance, you need to get over it, you need to come home where you belong and do your job!”

“I am doing my job!”

“Yeah right, we all know your patterns are shot to shit. You're the most unpredictable Storm Child.”

“It rains doesn't it?! Are things dying? No!”

“Lance, it's been over two decades, and I think Pidge is just worried about you.”

“Don't put words in my mouth, Hunk. He needs to pull it together. We all lost-”

“I lost EVERYTHING! Everything, Pidge. I can't just- I can't-” Lance crumpled in on himself, sobs muffled by the roar of thunder above him. The sky darkened, opening up and pouring rain all around them. Lightning struck only a hundred yards away from them. Keith didn't think he'd ever seen it rain so hard in his life. 

Pidge and Hunk looked to each other terrified. Keith thought he heard one of them call for Shiro, but he couldn't hear anything over the thunder. He should have been afraid, he should have thought this through, but someone needed to do something. Lance needed someone to do something.

Keith found himself at the center of the storm, arms wrapped around Lance. He didn't make a habit of hugging many people, but he had no words to ease Lance's pains, so he resorted to the only thing he could think of. He ran his hand up and down his shaking back. He shhhed him and held him until the crying seemed to stop. 

Keith leaned back a little, fighting the urge to wipe away tears when they would just be replaced with raindrops. It was then that he looked around realizing the rain had stopped everywhere else. Pidge and Hunk stared slack jawed and wide eyed at the pair of them. Lance coughed awkwardly and Keith realized he was still holding him. He stepped back out of the shower.

“Sorry… uh,” Lance cleared his throat. “Hunk, Pidge, I'll walk you back home. Shiro’s going to have something to say about….” He gestured vaguely.

“Ok, buddy.” Hunk reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

“I can't- I’m not staying though.” He didn't quite meet his eyes, but he turned in Keith's direction. “I'll be back in awhile… if that's ok?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Lance nodded and turned back towards the vast expanse of desert. Keith blinked and nearly a half a mile away already he could see a dirt devil and a quick flash of lightning, skeletal plant remains snaking across the valley.

Keith just stood for several long minutes trying to fathom the scope of his life and the world around him. He knew it was stupid, it'd been less than a week, but he knew in his heart that he'd spend all his days trying to protect Lance from a world he could not protect him from. He would give up his life to never see him cry again.

The air still held the smell of rain and Keith breathed deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you guys so much for the comments and support. It means the world to me. I hope this is still good, I feel like this chapter is the least well written, the least flowery lol but there was a lot to cram in lol and I finished it late last night and I don't have it in me to edit so sorry for any fuck ups.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr  
> Voltron blog: joinmeinthishell


	8. Cactus Needle's Edge

“You think Shiro’s yelling at him?”

“Nah, you know Shiro, he's all _I understand_ this and _I know you can do better_ that… he's not Allura,” Pidge laughed.

Hunk hummed in thought. His chest felt like mountains rested on it. He kind of felt like he was going to puke. The decades had felt like centuries without Blue- Lance… He'd get it eventually.

Home didn't feel like home. Lance had called it paradise. Hunk laughed thinking about it. It wasn't much. It had never been the trees or the cool pool of water surrounded by so much nothing that had been anything important. It had been the love felt there. The laughter and the fighting. The family.

Now it was just a space cohabitated by pain and silence. Some days it was impossible to be there and Hunk wanted nothing more than to run away like Lance. He couldn't stop fidgeting now that he could see his best friend right back where he was supposed to be. The beautiful and temperate oasis didn't hold the same warmth though and their loss so much more obvious.

“Pidge?”

“Huh?”

“What do you think of Keith?”

. . .

Pidge had lost too many brothers.

Their garden held three of the most beautiful desert flowers in memory of each, and while technically Lance was alive and well, he felt gone to them. Pidge didn't know if they'd ever get him back.

They didn't sleep much to begin with, but in the last twenty some odd years, Pidge had countless sleepless nights staying up to talk to the stars, that had always been Lance’s favorite thing to do. Did he still talk to the stars? They probably missed him too. 

Pidge blinked away the wetness pooling in their eyes. It wasn't their fault. They were past blaming Lance too. Sometimes living was hard, even for beings like them, and mistakes were made. 

Pidge's heart didn't hurt any less for it.

“He seems to make Lance happy…”

“Yeah, I didn't think I'd ever see someone calm Lance down like that again.”

“Yeah.”

“I didn't think I'd ever see Lance look at someone like that again either…”

“Yeah, but he's human, so what exactly is the point?”

“Wow, Pidge, just let him have this.” Hunk sighed. “He needs it.”

“You think he'll ever come back home?”

“I… I don't know.”

They felt like they were laying in a bed of cactus, millions of spines at their back, digging into all their pressure points, the family hanging in the balance on a needle's edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you that have commented before and continue to read, thank you so much for your support, I am endlessly grateful. 
> 
> Y'all, I don't want to hype it up too much, but I am fucking pumped for the next chapter. There are two things I get recurring asks about and they both are planned to show up next chapter. I'm not even remotely close to being done with it, but assuming I stick to the layout in my head, big things are happening (⊙ꇴ⊙)
> 
> As always, hit me up on tumblr  
> Voltron blog: joinmeinthishell   
> *Heads up, I'm multishipping trash and there's occasionally nsfw. Do not bring hate or anti nonsense to my blog.


	9. Shed Some Moonlight On Things

Dusk in the desert thrived with life. The sounds of the nightlife filling the air, the call of the cicadas in every direction. The flutter and flap of the night birds and bats taking flight. 

Keith felt the events of the day and his sleepless nights catching up to him. He knew Lance would be back, he had no doubts this time, but his drowsiness was sneaking through him like the inky darkness of the night sky. 

One by one the stars burst into existence, littering the dark expanse in images Keith knew by heart. In another life he could see himself among them. His childlike yearning to catch a rocket into space lasting well out of his youth. He had wanted to see so much more than what his life had been.

Could he say that he had now?

Lance and the others were fantastical, beyond his wildest dreams and comprehension. He wanted to know everything he could about them. He wanted be around them as much as possible. He wanted to be around Lance.

Soft pale light painted the landscape in ghostly shades of grey and blue. The full moon illuminated the scenery, casting shadows here and there. Glittering starlight cascaded across the heavens and Keith could feel his eyes drooping.

“Hmm, I expected a bit more to have caught Lance’s attention, but he seems to be no more interesting than a sleeping child.” 

Keith jolted at the unexpected accented voice over his shoulder. A tall woman with dark skin like the night and hair spun from moonbeams stood peering at him scrupulously. Her long white dress was far more intricate and delicate than any of the other’s clothing, and yet Keith knew it was made of the same material as Lance’s pants or Pidge’s tunic. She glowed and Keith didn't know if he believed in angels, but if he did, she was one.

“Ah, you know number three, always a wild one our boy, Blue.”

A tall man, adorned in a matching dark blue pant and high collared tunic, twirled the bushiest orange mustache Keith had ever seen. Silver embroidery snaked across the fabric and sparkled in patterns that reminded Keith of constellations.

“What- who are you?”

The angelic woman smirked.

“I believe you have met the rest of our little family, have you not?”

Keith stared wide eyed. They seemed so much more alien than Lance or any of the others had. 

“Uh, yeah… you're like Lance?...” The woman looked slightly confused like she couldn't understand what he had said, until her eyes lit and she laughed like a tinkling of bells.

“I don't believe anyone is quite like Lance.”

“Right!” The man beamed. “That's our boy. Bit of a rebel.”

“So…” Keith cocked his head in thought. “What do you do?”

“I beg your pardon?” The soft angelic face shifted to irritation and Keith had no doubt she could kick his ass and not even bat an eye.

“I mean, like Lance is the rain and Shiro is the wind or whatever. Pidge and Hunk and like the flowers and the earth… What are you guys?”

“I am Allura,” she huffed. “I am the Moon Child.”

“And I-” The man sprung into Keith’s personal bubble. “Am Coran, Coran, the starlight man! Keeper of the Stars!” 

Keith shook his hand for a loss of what else to do.

“So, tell me, human child,” Allura said as she sat at his feet, eyes alight with mischief. Or perhaps that was just her natural state, the moonlight fighting to break free from her form. “What have you and our Lance been up to? Tell me everything.”

“Uhhh…” Keith looked to Coran for help, but he seemed amused at Allura’s antics. “Nothing?”

She straight up pouted at that.

“I mean, we've hung out a few times? Mostly he lays around my porch soaking everything while I do stuff…”

“You do not speak to each other?” It wasn't accusatory, she seemed genuinely curious.

“Well, mostly Lance chats about nothing in particular, sometimes I try to ask him…” Keith trailed off.

“Ask him what?”

“What happened... Allura, what happened almost thirty years ago? Lance doesn't talk about it, but the others keep bringing it up. Why did Lance leave home?”

Keith didn't know what made him feel comfortable asking her all of this. He had only just met her. Maybe he was just too tired to pretend like he wasn't dying to know, like he hadn't been since day one. 

Something akin to fear sparked in her eyes, and Allura shifted as if to get back up. Her gaze shot to Coran. 

“Oh, ah-”

Keith's hand shot out to her, gripping her arm gently.

“Please.”

She glanced once more at Coran, their eyes conveying more than Keith could possibly know. Finally her eyes locked onto Keith, determination and a bit of the previous mischief returning.

“Many years ago, our family suffered a great loss-”

Keith already knew this. He knew they had lost Lance, that some terrible thing had caused him to turn his back on his family and seek a life of isolation.

“Lance more so than the rest of us…”

Wait. What.

“We used to have a larger family, but times change and so do we... Lance used to… be in love. They were each other’s everything. I have never seen two souls so perfectly suited for each other, but they had their problems. You've seen Lance, he can be… tumultuous… and his other half was a bit of a… hot head.” Allura smiled softly to herself.

Keith felt sick to his stomach.

“They would fight and makeup and start all over, for centuries, but they balanced each other so well. They were never separate for long. After one of their worst fights, well..” Allura seemed to choke up a little. She took a steadying breath and looked solidly into Keith’s eyes. He felt her looking past and into his soul.

“Allura? What are you guys doing here?”

All three nearly jumped out of their skin as Lance stepped into the light of the porch. He looked tired and mildly confused, but he didn't seem upset and Keith hoped he hadn't heard their conversation.

“Ah, Lance! Shiro told me you're going by Lance now! Oh, how I've missed you!” 

Allura had stood and rushed to Lance, throwing her arms around him, not caring for the rain pelting down on them. Lance bit back a smile as he waved at Coran over her shoulder.

“Good to see you, my boy.”

“Uh, yeah, it's been awhile, huh?”

Allura pulled back, she somehow seemed completely dry, flawless as she had been when Keith had first laid eyes on her.

“Too long,” Allura chastised.

“Yeah…”

“Well… Coran and I were just leaving. Lance, do come home and see us soon, will you?”

“Um, sure?”

Allura and Coran glowed like a million fireflies and like stardust in the wind, they disappeared. Keith realized they had taken all the light on the porch with them.

“Oh.” He stood and tripped over the chair as he felt around blindly for the door knob. “Let me get a light… ah, shit.”

He shielded his eyes from the sudden bright light. Bags haphazardly covered his floor. He had completely forgotten about his earlier trip to town. 

“Hey, I got you something…”

“Keith, I'm sorry…”

“What? Why?”

“Wait, did you say you got something for me?...”

Lance stepped further onto the porch. Face alight with curiosity. Keith would come back to the apology, but right now he was too excited to show Lance his spoils to back track. He smiled like the cat that got the cream and picked up a bag, keeping its contents out of Lance’s sight.

“So, I had the cashier help me, so if any of this sucks, you can blame her…” Keith turned his back to Lance and fiddled with something. Steady drums and a vaguely synthy guitar bumped out of Keith’s boom box. “But, I think you'll at least like this one.”

He smiled. Really smiled at Lance as his confusion turned to realization.

“Oh my gooooddd, this is my sooonnnggg!” Lance practically screamed before jumping into the lyrics. 

“A lonely mother gazing out of her window, staring at a son that she just can't touch. If at any time he's in a jam she'll be by his side, but he doesn't realize he hurts her so much,” Lance crooned.

_Oh shit._

Lance had a really nice voice.

Keith was doomed.

Lance slowly danced in his spot on the porch, singing every last word like he had just heard the song yesterday and not over twenty years ago. The song ended and Keith traded out the cd for another one.

“You asked about popular music, so I had the cashier at the record store help me pick out some of the most popular recent albums, well, as many as they had…” The music started up.

“What's this?”

“Sia? She's been really big the last several years. This one I know, it's her big single from this album, but I don't think I know the rest.”

“Hmm. I like it.”

They sat there and Keith sorted through the bag of cds he'd bought, showing them off to Lance and trying his best to describe the type of sound they had. Lance was beside himself to find out that the Gorillaz had a brand new album and had been making music this whole time.

A new song started and Lance took on a far away look. The song was most of the way over before Lance started to stand.

“Can you start that one over? I… I really liked that one.”

“Sure.” Keith stood and walked over to restart track four.

The music started and Lance swayed in place. His eyes were closed as he drank in the music and Keith used it to his advantage, grabbing one of the other things he had picked up that day.

Keith regretted not having bought a camera when Lance’s eyes popped comically when he realized there was no longer rain hitting his skin. He whipped his head from Keith to his hand, to the umbrella he was holding just over their heads.

“I, uh, thought this would come in handy when we didn't want to stand several feet away from each other… is that weird, this is weird,” Keith was suddenly very self conscious. “You can keep it for when-”

Lance pulled him into a kiss. Keith's lips slid across Lance’s wet mouth. Keith dropped the umbrella, wrapping his arms around Lance. Lance's hands gripped his face, he kissed him like he was the last sip of water in the desert. Keith could drown in Lance. For someone that had never expected to find anyone suited for him, this felt all too right. Keith felt a fire in his chest, he burned for Lance. Just as Keith was wishing it would never end, Lance was pulling away, longing etched into every part of him.

“Keith-” he breathed. “I- we- I have to go. But I really- I'll see you…”

Keith stumbled a couple steps after him, calling his name, before he realized it was useless. His head and heart swirled with far too much, he was so tired, so close to something he had never expected. He trudged into the shack, practically slamming the door behind him, before faceplanting onto his bed, not even bothering to remove his wet clothes before promptly passing out.

He dreamt of drowning and burning alive and hateful words. Dream logic made him regretful despite having no understanding of the images before him. He dreamed of the oasis, but this time he wasn't trying to get to it to survive. It was the exact opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN! Finally getting some answers! First song is TLC's Waterfalls, second song is Sia's Chandelier, and then Eye of the Needle when they kiss. It's probably only going to be three more chapters? We'll see where it goes though. If you want to die, take a shot every time I use the word eyes in this chapter.
> 
> Come hangout on tumblr.  
> Joinmeinthishell  
> I'm a multishipper, please don't bring hate to my blog.


	10. Star Light, Star Bright

When you've lived this long, time tends to repeat itself. Spinning in circles just like the earth. They've seen everything before and they'll see it again.

From this distance, you'd never know what troubles the earth, and Coran rather enjoys the detachment it allows them. Humans are messy things with messy feelings. Up here in the night sky, he can go about his duties in relative peace.

Allura and Shiro sit nearby, his head in her lap as she cards her hands through his hair. He remembers many centuries ago when they could barely touch without bumbling. He smiles at the memory. They're both so much older now, but Allura looks just as she always has. Shiro, on the other hand, has more grey hair with every passing year. These last few decades have been hard on him, and Coran’s never surprised when he pretty much passes out at the end of the day, knowing Coran and Allura are perfectly capable of running things while he rests.

He considers his broken family, he'd never expected them to end up like this.

Lance, the dear boy, was a sorely missed part of their lives and Coran had been elated to find out that Shiro had made contact. He looked better than the horrible images Coran had cooked up in his absence. The constant rain cloud was new though.

This Keith seemed to make him happier than they'd seen him since he'd lost his love. Coran would accept him on that alone. Allura, however, was less than thrilled he was human, but after actually meeting Keith, she had started to come around. It was a strange transition for all of them. But if it brought their Lance back to them, they'd do just about anything.

Second only to Allura, Lance had been his closest family member. He'd venture out into the desert late at night just to watch Coran work, to whisper encouragement to the stars. Coran had to stop himself from tearing up. It was more than losing a sonlike figure, he felt like he had lost his confidant, his story buddy, his friend. It just wasn't the same without him.

“What did you think of Keith,” Shiro asked.

“I hope he brings our boy back.”

And with that Coran left.

Allura sat still for a moment. She breathed a sigh and returned to playing with Shiro’s hair. He brought his hand up to meet hers, gently grabbing it and bringing it to a stop.

“He's fine.”

“Allura.”

“I don't want Lance to get hurt again… I don't think any of us could handle that. I like him, but he's human, Shiro! He won't last forever! And then what? We have to hope Lance can pick up the pieces all over again? I didn't even think it was going to happen the first time around…”

“I don't think you're giving them enough credit.”

“Of course you would say that.”

“Princess,” Shiro laughed. “This is the most we've been able to see of Lance in a very long time and I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Keith seems like a decent man, and if he makes Lance happy, then we should stay out of it.”

“Don't think you're winning any arguments just because you called me Princess.”

Shiro laughed, sitting up to place a kiss on her lips.

“No, of course not.”

“I do agree with you, I'm just wary.”

“I know.”

“I miss him.”

“I know. We all do.”


	11. Sun Kissed

He was getting really sick and tired of Lance running away any time they got close to… something. 

Well, and he was pretty sure he was just getting sick in general. Keith was an idiot for sleeping in wet clothes. For all the times he allowed himself to get drenched because it meant he was closer to Lance. For allowing himself to get close to Lance period.

He was pacing. 

It was early morning, but judging from past experiences, Keith didn't expect Lance to come around for quite some time. If he came around at all. Keith had felt this pull, had reacted on impulse, but he had been so sure Lance was on the same page, I mean Lance had been the one to kiss him. And now, what if he had scared him off?

Keith couldn't wait all day for him.

He threw together his bag and headed for the cave. The sun mocked him. As it rose in the sky, the fire in Keith’s heart was matched by the heat focused down on him. Every bit of him beaded sweat. What he wouldn't do to have the Storm Child here, in every way he could possibly mean.

He approached the small cave he had found shelter in so many days ago. It had been such a short amount of time but he felt like he had already spent an eternity getting to know Lance. He'd spend another eternity to know him more. He thought about all the things Lance wouldn't say. If they had a hundred years would he open up?

Keith entered the cave, fingertips brushing the walls. There was a nervousness settling in his gut, but he needed to talk to Lance. He needed to explain himself, or ask for forgiveness or whatever it would take. He needed Lance.

“Lance?”

The name echoed around him. He clicked on the flashlight he had brought and ventured into the cave, rounding corners and climbing over and under formations. He eventually found what had to be Lance’s home. It seemed so sad and barren and he couldn't imagine the bright and beautiful Lace down here in the dark hidden away from the world and the sun and stars and the others.

He called his name a few times until he was pretty sure Lance was not here. He headed to the mouth of the cave. The sun seemed to be nearing its peak. Keith looked out over the desert. His home and heritage. He was never quite sure if he loved it or hated it, but he couldn't picture himself anywhere else, so it was as good a place as any he supposed.

He blocked the sun from his eyes and looked out across the vast endless stretch of sand and dirt. On the horizon, he could just make out what he thought was Lance’s storm cloud. In fact it was about the spot he had seen Lance and the others disappear towards before. Maybe it was the home they were always trying to convince Lance to come back to.

Keith didn't give it a second thought and took a long swig of water and headed in that direction.

. . . 

He was reminded of the first time he met Lance.

The sun beat down on him and he struggled to swallow. The sun was so close to touching the horizon and he was sure he was no closer to his destination than he had been hours ago. Like a fool he had not rationed his water well, expecting to find Lance or one of the others and hitching a speedy ride home with one of them. His canteens had been empty for quite some time. He didn't have a jacket for when the sudden drop in temperature would inevitably follow the sun. If he didn't die of thirst he might just die of hypothermia. Or maybe a snake bite. Or scorpions.

Man, fuck the desert.

Keith plodded along, feet heavier with each passing minute. His limbs screamed, his throat burned and his head ached. He had pretty much accepted that he would die trying to get there. It was really only his own stubbornness that kept him going. If he was going to die, his last words would be to tell Lance…

What was he even going to say to him?

You can't just tell a powerful immortal being, hey, I know it's been like a couple seconds in your eyes, but I think I've kind of fallen for you, wanna hangout and watch me die?

Keith smacked his own head. Or whatever you can call the sluggish movement he had made. He kept trudging.

. . . 

At this point there was as much sand as sweat in his boots. Definitely more sand than saliva in his mouth. If he could piece together much of a thought, Keith might have laughed at the old cartoon cliche of crawling towards an oasis in the desert. Just like those cartoons, he would surely realize belatedly that it had all been a mirage from the start.

He could see water and shade. Greenery. It was all so close he could nearly feel it in his grasp. The sun had set, leaving behind hues of pink and purple and orange. Nestled among them was a little dark stormy cloud and Keith could only focus on that small glimmer of hope.

He realized he had stopped moving. He wasn't sure when that had happened. He tried to swallow and failed. He lifted his tired body and pulled himself just a few more feet.

“Keith?”

He collapsed, just inches from the shade of the greenery, fingers out stretched.

. . .

“Pidge, seriously, stop messing around!”

The voice sounded far away.

“Pfft, what are you gonna do? Come in here?.... yeah I didn't think so.”

That voice seemed so much closer. Keith’s body felt like lead. He felt like he had been left out in the sun too long.

Oh, wait.

Keith cracked his crusted eyes. He had a migraine from hell and every muscle in his body felt like it was going to mutiny. Pidge wandered across the far side of the room, carrying around a couple of cds with them.

“Put on Sia and then check his temperature again!”

Oh, that was Lance, why did he sound so far away? Keith slowly turned his head until he was facing the window, Lance looked through the glass down at him, caught somewhere between beaming down at him and crying. Keith managed the smallest of smiles in his direction.

“Hey.” Lance placed his hand on the window pane, raindrops making him shimmer and wave in and out of focus. “How are you feeling?”

Keith tried to croak out something, anything but only managed a wheeze of breath.

“Pidge! Get him more water! Pidge is gonna get you some water.” He smiled down at him.

“Ok ok, geeze, so bossy,” Pidge muttered, but brought a glass of water to Keith and helped him sit up enough to gulp some down.

“Thanks,” Keith managed.

Pidge hummed their acknowledgment, and moved back over to the boom box.

“Keith what were you doing out in the middle of the desert? You were practically dead when I found you. How did you even find the oasis?”

Keith wasn't sure how much he could feasibly get out, so he figured he'd better choose his words carefully.

“Was looking… for you.”

Lance’s face flashed a bright red, his eyes trying to find hidden messages in Keith’s face as a litany of emotions battled for dominance.

“Keith… I- why-... you gotta stop dehydrating in the desert, buddy.”

Keith laughed, before a coughing fit hit him. Pidge was right back with some water.

“I'm- I'm gonna go get Hunk so you can switch out Pidge… I'll be right back, Keith, promise.”

His hand lingered on the window for a moment before he was gone.

“How did you find the oasis? It's not really meant to be found, it's supposed to seem further away the closer you get…” Keith was still swallowing the water. “Well, as far as we can tell, you're mostly ok, I think you might have a cold, but that might have been pre-existing, obviously you're dehydrated, but bed rest and fluids should mostly do the trick.”

They paused to consider Keith.

“The idiot has been standing outside your window for almost two days, didn't want to make things worse or ruin your junk.”

“Two days?!”

“Yeah, you've been out for a couple days. Hunk and I have been taking turns being bossed around by Lance, so you better be grateful, because I would honestly choose dehydration over that any day,” they teased.

“Thanks, Pidge.”

They waved him off.

“You know, I've had dreams about that… dying in the desert.”

“Probably not uncommon for someone that lives out in the middle of it.”

“Yeah, weird that they always involved an oasis of sorts. Too many cartoons growing up probably.”

Pidge eyed him.

“You know, sometimes you kind of remind me of him.”

Keith choked on the water he was trying to sip.

“Him?...”

“Yeah… you know… the brother we lost. Well, one of them.”

“I thought Lance was the brother you lost.” Keith wasn't sure if he was supposed to have learned anything from Allura, and honestly, he still didn't really know much.

“Yeah, one of them.”

That seemed to be all Pidge was going to say on the matter. They existed in silence for awhile until Hunk was bumbling into the shack.

“Oh thank god, I'm out,” Pidge announced.

“Hey, Keith, how are you feeling? Do you have enough water in that glass? Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you want.”

Hunk was already digging through cabinets and boxes looking for anything edible.

“Hi, Hunk.” He chuckled and moved to sit up a little more despite his muscles crying out, and leaned against the window to watch Lance see Pidge off.

Hunk stayed for several hours, cooking and cleaning and snooping through Keith’s things. He and Lance recalled stories from their ‘youths’ to Keith's delight. Rebellious immortals sneaking off to the nearby city to see what the humans were up to. After he had been well fed and well rested enough for Hunk’s standards, Keith convinced him that he could take care of himself. Of course Hunk made him promise to stay inside and no nature walks. Keith agreed.

Hunk left and Keith, wrapped in a thin blanket, wobbled his way to the porch. Lance stepped back when Keith was almost in touching distance of the curtain of rain.

“I don't want to make it worse.”

Keith nodded and sat in his chair, heavy limbs settling.

“It's nice to not have to watch you from the other side of a wall…”

“I'm glad you found me… again.”

The silence was both comfortable like they'd been doing it forever, and awkward, Keith could feel the tension. Keith found his eyes focusing in on the soft expression on Lance’s face, his eyes brimming with fondness.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course,” Lance said.

“What- what happened? Before?” Lance looked ready to run, or puke, or both. “I'm sorry, I-”

“No. No, you- you deserve to know.” Lance sighed, sitting down on the step. “I know you've pieced at least some of it together… and it's pointless to keep from you if we're- it's pointless. So… we used to have another brother, and he was… he was my world. He was was my sun. He- he was the brightest and warmest being I've ever known, and that had nothing to do with the fact that he was literally the Sun Child… I- I loved him, I-” Lance's voice cracked on a sob. His cloud had started to grow, creeping across the sky. He had stood and started to pace in front of Keith's shack.

“Lance,” Keith tried. He stood and walked to the edge of Lance’s storm that was beginning to rage. “It's ok-”

“No! It's not! I fucked up and he left me! He gave up his powers and he left me! And I like you so much, but you're human, Keith, and that means one day you're going to die and leave me too! And- and I don't think I can take that!”

“Lance, I- I'm so sorry-”

“Don't be sorry, I'm the one that ruined everything. I always ruin everything. And- I- I don't want to ruin this, but I know I'm going to, and I don't know if that's better or worse than watching you grow old and die and finding myself alone all over again.”

Keith's chest ached. He wanted nothing more than to clear away all of Lance’s doubts and fears, but Lance wasn't wrong, not entirely. He wouldn't live forever, even if he felt like he could love Lance for forever. He burned. Every inch of him burned for Lance. And maybe it was the fever, but Keith felt a fire in his belly and a warmth in his heart as he stepped closer to Lance.

“I can't love you Keith! I just can't!”

“Can I love you enough for the both of us?”

Lance looked so broken as Keith closed the gap and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Keith felt the tips of his fingers light where they touched Lance’s face. His dry, cracked lips, pulled and pushed at Lance’s rain slicked mouth. His hands carded through Lance’s hair before he felt Lance wrap his arms around him. He licked his way into the immortal's mouth. They pulled each other closer and Keith found himself brushing away the tears falling down Lance’s cheeks as they breathed each other in. 

Oh, but what was the point in drying his tears when the rain would wash them away. It was then that Keith broke the kiss abruptly, Lance’s mouth trying to follow his as he looked up to the sky.

There was no rain cloud.

It took Lance a couple moments to catch up to Keith. His head snapped up. His mouth gaped.

“What. But- but this only ever- I don't- what?!”

Keith felt the heat burn through every vessel of his body. His love for Lance made him feel on fire. No… no, he was literally burning up.

Flames licked their way around Keith’s ankles, finding purchase and climbing. His vibrant near purple irises were overtaken by bright glowing yellow. He pulled away from Lance, stepping back just a pace. Lance watched wide eyed as Keith burned such a dark red, it was nearly black, orange and yellow pops of solar flares blinding from his shoulders.

“R- Red?... Keith?”

“Lance? I-”

“I- I looked for you, I- are you real?”

“I think so?” Keith said. 

Lance took Keith’s hand tentatively. The moment his cool brown skin touched Keith’s, the intense flames dulled to a bright glow to match his eyes. Like Lance was a balm to the fever coursing through him. Eventually he evened out even more, and a little more of Keith peeked through.

“Keith? Red? Which- which one are you?” Lance had not stopped crying. Ugly tears ran down his face.

“I- Blue- I think, I think I'm both?”

Lance choked out a sob and wrapped him tightly in a hug.

“I'm so sorry, Love, I'm so so sorry. It wasn't your fault. I was stubborn and mad and as always, my impulsive decisions made such a mess.” Vague memories were pressing in on Keith from all sides. He remembered the fight, he remembered the centuries of love, he remembered trading in his immortality to go be one of the humans Blue had loved so much. He remembered being found on the outskirts of town, he remembered the orphanage, his body so much smaller and weaker than it had ever been, his new human form unable to cope with so much memory, so much knowledge. Everything was gone. He was gone. Keith had learned so many things and had picked up so many different habits and mannerisms. He had given up his powers and his form permanently, he had thought. This was not what he had expected, but he thanked every star in Coran’s keep for this second chance, so long as he had it. “Can you forgive me?”

Lance barked a strangled laugh, wiping the snot and tears from his beautiful face. He practically jumped on Keith, peppering him in wet kisses.

“I've spent almost 30 years forgiving you.”

The desert had not known such temperate weather. They were a warm day with passing clouds. For every heavy rainy thought of Lance’s, Keith was like sunshine. For every heated scorching temper of Keith’s, Lance was the refreshing rain to break the heatwave. Centuries of back and forth and dancing on the fulcrum. Keith prayed for centuries more.

“And I- have spent my lives loving you with every fiber of my being.”

The damned Sia cd was still spinning on repeat, and Keith could just make out those lyrics Lance had requested to repeat the first time he heard it. Keith cleared his throat and whispered the lyrics into Lance’s ear.

“And I ain't ready  
But I'll hold steady  
Yeah I'll hold you  
In my arms, in my arms  
In my arms, whoa!

You're locked inside my heart, whoa!  
Your melody's an art, whoa!  
I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time  
Through the eye of the needle”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is just an epilogue! So now you guys can go back and see just how many times I alluded to Keith being the Sun Child from the very beginning lol show of hands who already knew? 


	12. After The Storm

Epilogue

Keith- Red- Keith had played a song for him once. One of the lines had stuck with him then and he was reminded of it now.

There will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears, and love will not break your heart but dismiss your fears.

Lance hummed it as they approached home, hand in hand. Hunk was the first to spot them. Lance pulled away just enough for Keith to flex his powers a little. Hunk had barreled into him, picking him up in a bone crushing, tear filled hug. 

Pidge had been hot on his heels, and while they denied it after, they had cried as well. Shiro was next and had held onto Keith for a very long time. He didn't say much, but when he pulled back, eyes shiny, he had patted Keith on the shoulder.

Coran and Allura had caught sight from where they had been waking up for dusk. They had never come to earth so quick before.

Lance looked at his family. He cried harder than he had earlier. This was what he had begged every day for. What he had cried himself to sleep thinking of. This had been the longest 20 some odd years of his entire existence.

. . . 

“So, what do we call you?” Hunk asked.

“Hunk!”

“What, it's a valid question!”

“Just call him Keith.”

“Yeah, Keith is fine.”

“Ok… is Sun Child Keith as funny as Human Keith?”

“Hunk!”

“What? It's a valid question!”

. . . 

Lance tangled their fingers together. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of this. Three decades without it was enough to never want to go without again. He leaned in to kiss Keith, smiling.

Sunset painted the love of his entire endless life in golden light. He was more beautiful than he could ever remember him being. Keith settled into their shared space for the night, Shiro had promised a few days to settle in before handing over the reigns again, but in releasing his old form, Keith found his energy waning with the sun.

Lance watched him slowly drift to sleep, pleased to be so close to him. He breathed him in, brushed his hair back. He gently kissed his cheek and headed out into the vast desert to let loose. He laughed as he whipped through the desert. His heart soared as he stormed by Keith's shack. He felt on cloud nine.

. . .

“Thanks for taking over everything while I was gone.”

“No problem,” Shiro said. “Well, it was, but, it's in the past. We're just glad to have you back.”

Keith laughed.

“Just think, any longer and your hair would look like Allura’s. You'd be a matching couple.”

Shiro blushed, smiling sheepishly.

“Yeah, I think I'm good. Not exactly a breeze doing both our jobs.”

“Ew. Did you just make a pun?”

Shiro laughed, pulling Keith into a hug.

. . .

It wasn't the easiest transition no matter how over the moon Lance was. They all were. But decades of inner turmoil was very hard to snap out of. Shiro went on and on about patience, not everything was going to be exactly like it was, because they were not exactly like the were. If he was honest with himself, he knew that was for the best any way. He and Keith had had issues before, and while he would never say that he was glad for all the heartache, this gave them the chance to build their relationship even stronger than before.

Sometimes Keith would find him in his cave. He would just sit there with him until the cloud overhead had stormed itself out.

. . .

“So, what was it like to be human,” Pidge asked.

“Mm, hard?” Keith looked up from where he was helping them move plants around in their garden. They didn't really need his help, but it gave them reason to spend time together. “Lots of problems. Lots of doubts and confusion… you know what, never mind, I don't think it's that different.”

“You don't really look the same, you know?”

“Yeah, that's what Lance keeps saying… I don't know, I guess when I tried to give up my form, and started over as a human child, I guess I couldn't really look the same as the embodiment of a sunbeam…”

“I guess,” Pidge laughed. “I mean, you kind of do and you kind of don't? Maybe it's all the human stuff you picked up? Your mannerisms aren't exactly the same, for once you know more pop culture junk than Lance and Hunk, and they were always the human lovers.”

“Yeah, I suspect it won't last terribly long.”

. . . 

“Ok, here, this one's specifically for Lance… he's going to hate it, and it's not new.” Keith smirked over the boom box.

Drums and guitar picked up in a familiar tune. Keith drummed his fingers along the top of the boom box as it picked up.

“Someone told me long ago  
There's a calm before the storm  
I know it's been comin' for some time  
When it's over so they say  
It'll rain a sunny day  
I know shinin' down like water” Keith crooned.

“Oh my god,” Lance said accompanied by an exaggerated eye roll.

“I want to know  
Have you ever seen the rain?  
I want to know  
Have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day?”

“Ok, Keith, enough!” Lance chased him off laughing, the boom box left behind with the others as they chased each other across the landscape.

. . .

“Are you ready for Allura to show you up?”

“I hate this time of year.”

Lance patted his hand as they sat on the mesa edge and watched the solar eclipse.

. . .

“This solstice is the meeting with the other families.”

“Ugh, can you just tell them I'm still missing?”

“Keith,” Shiro scolded. “Unfortunately we all have to go… and Allura already told them you're back.”

“Oh my god.”

“Buddy,” Shiro laughed. “We basically are God.”

Keith rolled his eyes despite the smile on his face. He knew Shiro had picked up enough human culture to know what he meant. At least Lance hadn't-

“I AM A GOLDEN GOD!”

“I regret showing you that movie.”

. . .

Pidge breathed heavy, having run a great distance. They held their knees as they tried to catch their breath. They looked up with tears in their eyes.

“You guys, I think I located Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's done. I can't believe it. I hope y'all have enjoyed it as much as me. This fic literally saved my life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do and would like to support me, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4054JO5)


End file.
